


Six Months

by CrazyCait



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: In the vault, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCait/pseuds/CrazyCait
Summary: A quick snapshot into Missy's experience during her six months of isolation in the Vault.





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up ages ago as a quick little one shot from a promt on tumblr, but I was pretty pleased with it and I thought so as not to totally lose track of it I would go ahead and post it on here too! Enjoy all!

The first night was nothing new; she was used to it by now; she’d been trapped in this little cage for what was starting to feel like an entire lifetime --- she had long since lost all sense of how time passed outside her own little world within the vault. she did, of course have ways of knowing these things, but she rarely bothered anymore --- it all seemed so pointless --- time had no meaning in here ---- those times when she was alone seemed to drag on for weeks, even if outside her prison only a few short days had passed; and those times when she was not ---- seemed to flit by so quickly, like sand slipping through her fingers, it seemed unfair. --- but then life had taught her long ago that fair was rarely part of the equation. 

The fact that they had parted in an angry huff; him shouting at her about responsibility and her snapping back with equally venomous words hardly made for a particularly easy night; but it happened; they fought --- it was their dance  
\--- or so she thought ---- for the first three weeks. Three weeks; was it three weeks? Already three weeks? Only three weeks? For the first time in she didn’t know how long Missy actually bothered to check; three weeks. It had been three weeks. Three weeks and zero contact. That was unusual; he kept himself busy she knew, but three weeks without a word? He’d been gone this long before --- if there was anyone who was terrible at keeping track of time it was her Doctor; he’d promise her a dinner date and show up two days later thinking he was early; but the utter lack of any communication was --- odd to say the least; but still; he was always so very busy…..

A month and a half in and Missy was lonely beyond belief; sad and sorry and most of all confused! This was most definitely not like him. Was he still angry with her? Had it really been that bad? --- She must have really put her foot in it this time; and made a mental note to apologize extra sincerely well the next time he came to see her --- i mean for goodness sake; she was apologizing now! That had to count for something ---- With many a dramatic little sigh Missy made sure to play her most melancholy pieces; extra loudly in the dead of night; her fingers dancing expertly across the keys to form every note perfectly; so he was sure to hear just how sorry she was. 

Three months in and she was livid. How could he treat her like this? Her!? After everything that they had gone through together; everything that was between them; how could he just abandon her like this!? --- For a this point Missy was becoming increasingly certain that that was exactly what had happened. He had lied; broken his oath --- lied to her --- lied to everyone; it was his thing --- he loved to lie --- everything he had said to her --- all the time they had spent together it had all been lies; he cared no more for her than any of his other little projects; she was an experiment --- something he wanted to tame but cared nothing for. Well, she would not be tamed! How could she have been so stupid! He lied, he always lied. Why on earth had she believed a word of it --- No! She was Missy; she was the Master; his equal if ever there was one and she would not be treated like this! She would burn this entire pathetic little planet just to show him ----- Hot, angry tears were constantly pricking in her eyes and slipping down her cheeks as she shouted for him to come and face her day and night. A hurricane of angry words and smashing objects she raged day after day.

Five months in and she had started to panic. What was he doing? Why had this happened? What had even happened? She ran over their last conversation over and over in her mind; trying to remember every little detail and any hint he might have given her that she had crossed a line; that that was the end of it. That she had somehow done or said something so heinous this time --- worse than the countless lives she had snuffed out or the destruction and chaos she had caused throughout her life but which he had always found it within himself to forgive her for eventually. But this, this was different; but Missy couldn’t for the life of her figure out how or why. But it had to have been --- to warrant such a response --- it had to; --- because the alternative, she slowly came to realize, was altogether worse.

Had something happened to him? Had he finally met that impossible situation to which he could find no solution? Had he had one too many stupid self sacrificial, ridiculous ideas that finally got the best of him. What was even worse was the thought that he could have faced a real danger and she had failed to save him; failed her best friend the person she cared most for in the universe, where he had never failed her; not when it counted not really. That was a thought she couldn’t bear; but it twisted and turned her insides --- winding its way into her thoughts until she felt sick. The tears were constant now; so regular she barely noticed when they spilled down her cheeks. It was a perfect hell; each day her heart broke a little more and the loneliness became a little more unbearable until she thought she could take no more --- but still she endured. Not a word not a soul not a single contact with another living being in almost half a year --- if she hadn’t been mad before she would have been now. --- Even her imagination had ceased to provide an escape for the Time Lady, solitude, loneliness and heartache were her constant and only companions. Sometimes she felt as though she couldn’t breathe as though the walls of her tiny prison were closing in around her and that she would be crushed by the sheer weight of it all --- but she never was, she did not survive so much as endure; there was no other option --- time passed day after day, week after week, and for all her tears and all her fears ---- nothing changed. 

six months in the storm had blown itself out; and all that was left was an emptiness; a quiet melancholy that filled every moment of her monotonous little existence; --- anger, the sadness, the fear they had all given way to a kind of hopeless apathy; She wasn’t at peace; she didn’t think she would ever be truly peaceful again; not left alone with herself and her thoughts for the rest of her immensely long life --- but she hadn’t really the energy to fight it or even to seek a way to free herself from her prison. Her heart was just as heavy as it ever had been but her tears seemed to have finally run dry --- her many books lay strewn across the floor, each abandoned as they had lost her interest, all her little projects forgotten or ignored. She sat at her piano chin resting balefully in her hand; her fingers traced their familiar path along the keys --- all life and vigor in the movements was gone --- it was more like the ghost of a former version of herself; something done only out of muscle memory and with no real purpose of intention any more. 

And then; then at long last it happened. Missy glanced up, she had to blink a few times just to make sure that it wasn’t a hallucination; that what she was seeing was real, and true ---- She was utterly shaken and overwhelmed by a flood of conflicting emotions. Happiness, anger, hurt, forgiveness, confusion --- all of it at once --- but most of all relief; at the end of the day; in a single moment all of her fears and doubts had all but been allayed --- as the doors of the vault at last opened.


End file.
